The Snow Storm
by Lalaith Yamainu
Summary: How in the world did THAT get up THERE? Blanket Scenario.


Author's Note: dodges knives

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! Basically I'm stuck on both Independence Day and Driven by Blood.... so I'm gonna do my best to post a bunch of one-shots to stave off you guys' boredom.

And I would like to thank all my reviewers to all my stories! And a thanks to all those who just read and enjoy... thanks to you all for your time!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them (what are the purposes of these things anyways? It's not like anyone would actually mistake me for one of the creators.....)

Inuyasha trudged through the snow, Kagome on his back. She was

heavier than normal, laden down with bulky warm clothes. She whimpered, snuggling closer to his neck. He could feel her cheek pressed up against his; it was still warm. _Good, _he thought, casting his eyes about for shelter, _that leaves me time to find someplace to get her warm._

He walked on, heedless of the ice beneath his feet. All at once Kagome sneezed, throwing him off balance and knocking them both into the snow. He lay there for a moment exhilarating in the cold feeling. _It's almost a relief, her fur coat is so thick I can hardly breath.... and _I'm _not the one wearing it!_ Rolling over, he reached out and picked her up again, this time cradling her in his arms. _Only so I can keep my balance,_ he assured himself, ignoring the wonderful feeling of her pressing into his chest. He trudged on through the forest.

_What the heck is that supposed to be?!_ Up ahead was what looked like a large pile of wood. As he drew closer, he realized that it was a half torn down cottage. _It's better than nothing_ he shrugged, and stooped low to be able to fit inside. Tetsuaiga scrapped painfully on the ice just inside the door. He put Kagome aside, and took a large armful of snow, padding it into all the cracks. He had to stoop - it was barely four feet to the ceiling, and only about ten square feet around. Walls patched up, he turned his attention to the door, gripping another armful of snow, and some loose wood for good measure, and created a barricade against the cold.

That done, he turned his attention to Kagome. She had started shivering, and her lips were turning blue. _Damn, what do I do now?_ Her dump in the snow had soaked her clothing through; so he stripped it off - except the last two lacy things. Those would _definitely_ stay. He had no desire to make a crater in the morning. The next step was to strip himself down, and use his outer clothing as a bed. The fire-rat fur would keep the water from soaking through. He looked around for something to wrap them up with. A flash of blue caught his eye and he looked up.

_How in the world did THAT get up THERE? _

Lo and behold, and perfectly woven blanket was set ever so nicely on a little shelf the broken wood had created. He quickly took it down and wrapped himself in it.

_Seems like someone up there likes me..... or at least likes her._ Which, he supposed, was infinitely more likely. (And yes Inuyasha does know the word infinite. He's not illiterate you know! Sit boy! angry Inuyasha crashes to the ground, foiled in his attempt to attack the hapless reader Better. Back to the story.)

Cautiously, he lowered himself to the floor next to her. He lay there for a moment, debating over how many sits he was willing to risk. He sighed, _I've gotten this far...._ he thought, as he rolled over and pulled her into his arms. A few minutes later his ears perked up. She couldn't sit him if she was in his arms could she? Not without sitting herself..... he lay there grinning like an idiot for several minutes, basking in the sheer brilliance of his schemes. His canines glimmered in the darkness, as he snickered, pulling her closer in his twisted pleasure. In fact, he barely noticed how close she was until he felt his canines prick her neck. Her eyes shot open in the darkness, starring at him as she slowly reached up and felt the blood trickling down her neck.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, throwing herself four feet away from him. He watched, slightly confused, as she sat naked on the ground for a moment before quietly remarking to him:

"Oh..... it's cold in here."

In the blink of an eye she was back in the nest, huddled into his chest. He sat there blinking for a moment, as she studiously regarded his face. Then, pulling herself back a few inches (careful to stay in the blanket) she slowly gave the command.

"Sit boy!"

He crashed into the ground, paralyzed as she crawled in the little crater he had made and snuggled into him again, muttering about the cold. He looked at her incredulously, before letting his head fall to the ground in defeat.

"Wench."

The hours drifted past, as they lay there in awkward silence. _What to you say to someone you're lying naked with?_ Inuyasha wondered. _The weather? Terrible, obviously. Shards? Nah, that'll cause a fight. Mirokou and Sango? Nope, she'll get that weird look on her face....._ he sighed. There was absolutly nothing to talk about. She echoed his sigh, and he looked down at her questioningly.

"There's nothing to do," she shrugged, eyes roving about the pathetic-excuse-for-a-cabin. He brow wrinkled. "What is this place anyways?"

He shrugged (unconsciously mimicking her - what was that saying about married couples?), "It was there, and you were cold."

Her eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha...."

He sat there sullenly silent.

She sighed, and put her head back on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist; she froze. _Does he know what he's doing?_ she wondered. He hadn't said anything. Maybe he didn't notice.

"So..." she started, trying desperately to distract herself from the sensation, "any idea how long we're gonna be in here?"

"What, do you expect me to predict the weather?" he snapped, looking pointedly at the barricaded "door".

"No..." she said slowly, "but you don't have weatherman, so you'd be more -"

"A what?"

"A weather man."

He looked at her blankly.

"Oh, um.... he finds out from people in other parts of the country what the weather's gonna be like, and which way it's heading, so you can decide what to wear...."

"Keh. Like I would need one of those" he stated, gesturing to their "bed", "I wear the same thing every day. I'm not weak like you humans - heat and cold don't affect me."

"Oh come on!" she snapped, "they have to affect you somehow! It's not like you're invincible! Sheesh, why do you always have to do this?!"

"Do what?!"

"Act like nothing affects you!"

"Nothing does!"

"As if! Everyone has a weakness!"

"Well, if you'd ju-"

He cut off suddenly, as he realized just how close their faces were to each other. She looked at him strangely.

"Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head slowly, starring at her chocolate eyes.

She squinted at him, unwittingly bringing their faces closer. "Inuyasha...."

Their noses brushed, and her eyes grew wide. He leaned closer to her, their lips centimeters apart as her eyes fluttered closed....

"Here we go Sango! We can stay here!"

The makeshift door was torn open and Miroku stepped inside the hutch.

"Oh my...." he trailed off as Sango and Shippou looked curiously in.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart, going completely red in the face. Kagome gripped the blanket to her tightly, wrapping herself up and snuggling in a corner.

"Sit boy!"

Miroku leaned over towards Sango.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" he whispered, glancing at his friends. Kagome was ridding her bike beside them, starring strait ahead. Inuyasha was on the other side of them, eyes continually roaming from forest, to path, to Shippo, to Kagome, and back to the forest.

Sango leaned towards him. "It doesn't look good." She smacked his wandering hand away. "Honestly Miroku, can't you control yourself?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"Dearest Sango, I am merely trying to convey my affections."

"Yeah, well, keep your "affections" away from me," she muttered, striding over to join Kagome. Kirara jumped in the bike basket and snuggled up in the sweater lying there. "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and glanced at Inuyasha. "I'm fine.... just.... just fine." She nodded emphatically, fixing her eyes once again on the road ahead of them. Inuyasha (who was pretending not to have heard) suddenly dashed ahead in leaps and bounds. Sango sighed, giving up.

Sometimes she didn't think the stubborn idiots would _ever_ get together.

Author's Note: Hmmm..... doges a few more knives I guess that makes up for.... oh..... maybe….. two weeks of not updating? Which leaves….. yikes. You guys love me anyways right?

There's another Inuyasha one shot that I'm hesitant to put up…. It was _really, really_ "inspired" by another one shot…. It's more like a rip off if you ask me….. but then again, isn't all fan fiction? Hmmm……


End file.
